Legend of the Eds
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Link is teleported to Peach Creek. He has to find a way to get back to Terminia within 3 days. But in the meantime, he will go to school, act stupid with Ed, and SEND DOUBLE D TO TAKE HIS PLACE? I think Link turned evil. Or just wants a break.
1. Link

Legend of the Eds

Double D and Jimmy were about to fight when a black hole just opens in the middle of nowhere. Slam bam thud. "Who the crap are you?" Eddy asked. This person was actually a small wooden monster with a green hat and skirt. (for any of you who've played LoZ:MM you should know what I'm talking about.) "Eddy, don't be rude. What's your name little guy?" asked Double D. "M-m-m-m-m-m-my name's Link. For the love of Nayru, I forgot about Tatl! Tatl, where are you?" Link said, "I could've sworn she was right here a second ago! Oh well good riddens! Holy shnikies only 3 days till the moon falls! I gotta get back that ocarina! Zelda gave it to me as a special gift! Where is the moon?! I'm not in Terminia, am I?" Link said really fast. "Um...no...your in peach creek." said Double D. A bubble flew right past him. " Sorry, I do that when I get scared. I almost forgot that I was in this form!"

Link takes off his face. Now he's a blond, thirteen year old boy, carrying a sword and many other weapons, wearing a green hat and tunic. Ed becomes wide eyed then says, "He is a demon who came from the planet zorgle to kill us all! ...Yup, my brain stopped again. Butter toast! Gravy!" That's when everybody said, "WILL YOU SHUUUUUUUUUUT UP!!!!"

"Is he always like this?" Link asks. Ed laughing in the back ground "Unfortunately, yes." said Double D. "He's like a taller version of me. Do any of you have a spare bedroom? I need a place to stay." Link asks. "You can stay with me! We'll be like brothers and share the same bathroom!" said Ed. "NO!" Link said, "I mean I'd rather stay with Double D."

That night...

"hey, Double D?" Link asks. "Yes, Link?" "Do you mind if I do something?" "Go right ahead!" Link sits on the floor and closes his eyes. Next thing you know there's a red, blue, and purple Link.

"Hello guys! Nice to see you again!" "Green! I missed you sooooooooo much!" Blue Jumps forward and literally attaches himself to Green. "Hey Let go!" "Sorry." "Huh? what's the mailman doing here so late?"

The four Links go see what the mail man left. "Green, It's for you." said Red


	2. The Psychotic Super Cuckoo

Chapter 2: Red's Psychotic Dinner the Super Cuckoo

"What is it?" Green said. "Well how the hell are we supposed to know?! **OPEN THE ****DAMN**** BOX!!!!!**" Red yelled. "Okay, okay. Gods. It's a rooster? There's a note. Link, you love cock. Signed, _**Vatti**_!?" Green said. Red said with a laugh, "WOAH! He went too far." "Guys, I need to be alone for a second." Green said. "I think he's going to blow." Red said as every one went inside. Green let out his anger. "VATTI YOU NO GOOD MOTHER **rooster crows**!""Good lord!" said Double D.

"What do we do with it?" Purple asked. "I say we eat it! Dibs on the wings!" Red said. "we're not going to eat it!" said Green. "Screw you! This is my dinner! It's _Kakariko Fried Cuckoo_ time" Red said. Red stabbed the cuckoo. There was a huge flash.

What every body saw made their chins hit the ground. "No way." said Green, "It went super saiyan!" "Oh come on it's just one cuckoo, we can take it!" Red said. The cuckoo called its friends. "We can still win right guys? Guys?" Red turned around and saw purple who yelled back, "Go kick some ass!"

Meanwhile...

"What's going on out there?" asked Double D. "Heh, Red's getting owned by the super cock!" said Blue.

Sometime later...

"Okay, you three have caused waaaaaayyyyyyy too much trouble. That's why we are morphing back into one right now!" Green said. Two seconds later there was only Link.


	3. BOOOMMMMERRRANNG :D

Legend of the Eds.

There was a large amount of smoke everywhere. Double D. could hardly see let alone breath. He was about to take another step when Link pulled him back. The smoke cleared. Double D. saw a black hole.

Link: The only reason you should go in there is if you're taking my place. Would you? Please please PLEASE!!!

Double D.: Well...um...I...

Link: You would!? Here's my weapons, magic, masks I've collected, a few tunics, and heart containers!

After that Link pushed him into the hole.

The next morning.

Link awoke to the sound of a rock hitting the window. He looked out.

Eddy: Hey! Skirt boy! Wake up sock head and get cracking! We'll be late for school!

Link jumped out the window. He had to make something up.

Link: He and his family had an urgent business trip, and they'll be gone for like a month.

Just then a calender hit Link on the head.

Link: Isn't it the 13th?

Eddy: Yeah, why?

Link: it's a Saturday.

Eddy: Ed you idiot! You woke me up for school on a Saturday!

A boomerang hit Link in the back of the head.

Link: HEY! Who threw this!

Link's body starts to twitch.

Dark Link comes strolling around the corner. Link got a BIG evil smile on his face and started laughing. He tackles Dark and starts beating him!

Link: THIS IS FOR DODGING MY ATTACKS!!

Dark Link: _weapons! Need weapons!_

Dark grabbed the boomerang out of Link's hand. His body starts to twitch. He kicks Link off of him. He gets this cute little smirk on his face.

Dark: Oops! (giggles)

-------------------------------------------------------

I have to end it here. Major writers block!


End file.
